Life at Hinata Sou
by Hideki Hirameshi
Summary: One shot, formerly 4th chapter of New Residency at Hinata Sou! A view at what goes through the mind of Hideki Hirameshi, Hinata Sou's newest tenant, as he ponders on his future life at Hinata, as well as some recollections from his past. [Oshimai!]


Yes! It's my time to shine!  
Hehe. Sorry about that. I always wanted to do that.  
Anyway, as listed in my **Will be posted sometimes in the future section** _(paraphrased)_, I will post this little snippet of what was supposed to be the 4th chapter of my first Love Hina fanfiction (see here for details). Instead, I made it into a stand-alone version.

Now, on with the fic!(TM by Haitani Masayuki _fellow native fanfiction author_)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the cast of the series Love Hina. They respectfully belong to Ken Akamatsu. Lucky guy, even made himself in his own show. Plus, this story was based loosely on his own experience as an applicant for Toudai. How cool is that?

I don't own them, kapeesh! Lay off my case, you goddamn lawyers! You'll get nothing from me, OK! No money making scheme was ever conceived from this project. No money was collected from this project, either.

" " speeches

' ' thoughts

**place** location and/or time

shifts in scene

_lyrics _(legend for this chapter only)

It is a windy evening outside. The tree leaves are rustling. The sound of a faint whistling wind can be heard.

Everybody is asleep in their respective rooms.

**Kanrinin's Room**

Keitaro is sleeping soundly on his desk, with his head on the kotatsu, lights on and practice test books scattered all over.

**Shinobu's Room, Room 318**

Shinobu is sleeping on her futon, hugging one of her stuffed toys.

"Senpai..."

**Kitsune's Room, Room 216**

We have no definite answer on her current sleeping state, other than her arms and legs are sprawling on the futon, empty sake bottles scattered on the tatami mats. We could only assume that she is currently experiencing a hangover. Then again, this is Kitsune we're talking about.

**Motoko's Room, Room 324**

Motoko is sleeping on her futon, with Su grasping on her back. Su is currently dreaming of someone, something we Love Hina fans are very familiar of.

"Onii-chan..."

**Su's Room, Room 326**

With Su in Motoko's room, the place is currently empty. Save for a lush jungle atmosphere that's always a mystery, even to the other Hinata tenants.

**Naru's Room, Room 316**

With the board separating her and Keitaro's room, being securely closed by her Liddo-kun, Naru, without her glasses, is still brooding over her practice exam materials. Every second, signs of sleep deprivation finally took their toll on her, and she falls asleep on the kotatsu, her notebook as a makeshift pillow, her writing material still in her hand.

**Hideki's Room, Room 317**

Hideki, though, is still awake. With his hands behind his head, he's currently pondering on everything that has happened since he moved here.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

His memories take him years into the past, mainly about his past life...

**Flashback: Hinata Sou Recreational Park, 15 Years Ago...**

Here we see Hideki, as he is an 3-year-old boy, sitting alone under the shade of one of the trees at a playground near Hinata Sou. He's watching every kid around him, and notices their happy and peaceful atmosphere. He is sad at this.

He then looks over to where a young boy was happily pushing a girl up a swing, just a few feet away from where Hideki is currently sitting.

He then looks over to another part of the playground, where children are happily playing on the sandbox. One of them is building a sandcastle, thought this is not a beach. They were giggling at whatever happened to the sandcastle when a slight breeze swept over and blown the sandcastle, reducing it to a mere mound of sand. Then then continued to rebuild that structure again, returning it to its former form, that of a sandcastle they built from it earlier.

He sighs at all this sight of happiness around him.

**Flashback: Suinase Elementary School, 10 Years Ago...**

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

8-year-old Hideki Hirameshi, dubbed "the loner" and the "computer troubleshooter" by everyone at school, was looking outside the window in the classroom, one open book in one hand; the other hand was under his chin. He sighs as he saw everyone outside, enjoying life outside the classroom. Some of them were his classmates that already had their boyfriend/girlfriend with them. There were students walking towards the canteen just located at the upper left most corner of the campus, from where he's currently standing.

There was a basketball game at the outside court below. People were seen cheering for their favorite team, and the players were not disappointing their cheerers, either. They were playing with the best of their abilities, working effortlessly as a team while their opposing team were doing just the same.

'Hm... they seem to be really happy? Why can't I? I mean, I'm just an average kid to them. It's because I can't do anything special like these guys can.'

'Look at them, so happy, vibrant, and jubilant.'

**Flashback: Kaikan High School, 5 Years Ago...**

13 years have passed, yet Hideki's status among his fellow classmates hasn't changed a bit. He's still the loner he was before, with nobody even trying to talk to him, leaving him in his own world of books and computers.

He can still be seen in the library, looking outside the window. He sees a baseball match being played outside. People at the benches were conversing with one another. He could spot pairs of couples among the spectators. One girl at a certain pair seemed to laughing at something her significant other was talking about.

On another part of the bench, he could see a girl that he can recognize. She was the girl he had a crush on back in their elementary days. Unfortunately, though, his crush seemed to have found her boyfriend. He saddens at this.

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

Back then, he was trying to impress this girl with his good deeds. He always tried to clean up her desk from time to time, particularly when nobody of his classmates were around. He tried dropping a present on her desk on her birthday, whenever she wasn't around. For all of this, he never accepted any kind of payback from her. One sweet smile from her as a sign of gratitude was enough for him. This caused stirring from his heart that could very well be considered crush on this sweet, kind, and beautiful girl.

Now he looks back to the bleachers, towards the girl he once had stirrings for. It seemed to him that all his efforts were all in vain, and could not have any valiant significance towards his relationship with the aforementioned girl. He sighs at what could have been the result of his efforts to win the girl's affection turned out to be.

**Flashback: outside Toudai, 3 Years Ago...**

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

After graduation, Hideki decided that he would forget about everything he had in his past love life, and start anew. He decided to attend the best university in Japan so that his parents can be proud of him, and Toudai just happened to be that college he had in mind.

'I'm not the loner I used to be. I'll show them. I'll make a change for myself.'

**Hideki's Room, Room 317**

'Sigh. So many things have happened. I've stepped up to here, being a Toudai student. Can't let that dream down for now.'

He then prepares to sleep.

Well, this chapter went off pretty well. Took me the longest time to complete this, probably because it's hard to come up with a good substance for flashbacks.

As for the flashback thing, I was merely giving my fan-made character, Hideki Hirameshi, enough background info so that those who are reading this can get to know him well, as well as constructing a plot bridge for connecting his past memories to the current events that he's come across at the present time.

About the nicknames, hey, I had them in real life. The latter still sticks to me, though, as I have a history of having that one.

Help this bara-bara writer write good fanfics! Arigato!

Japanese Vocab Thingy XD

Kanrinin - Manager

senpai - senior (at work or school), superior, elder

futon - a mattress consisting of a pad of cotton batting

sake - rice wine

Kitsune - "fox"

tatami - Japanese straw floor coverings

kotatsu - table with heater

Onii-chan - dear older brother

Toudai - Tokyo University

bara-bara **-** loose, not so good II added this one purposely; The word "bara-bara"? I got it from another fanfiction writer on this site


End file.
